


The Search

by DiamondSketch



Series: The Search [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, M/M, Multi, erwinxlevi, levixerwin - Freeform, mikeri week, mikexerwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketch/pseuds/DiamondSketch
Summary: Levi and Mike live their lives as angels, one day to find kiddo Erwin who's been reborn into this world





	1. Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen/gifts).



> First chapter is from Erwin's point of view.
> 
> This story is loosely base on a roleplay I've had, so I hope you enjoy it :)

It's dark. And cold. I have no idea of where I am or how long I've been out cold. It's hard to estimate how big the room, or whatever place we're in, is. One thing is clear: I'm not alone. A few voices are talking, some are even crying, and I'm pretty sure they're all about my age. I hear a small wimp beside me as I start to really wake up. A little boy beside me is crying. "Hey." I say, starting to take my jacket off. "It's going to be okay. We'll get out of here." I don't know how, I don't know when, but one thing is for sure: Who ever did this, would not just lock a bunch of kids in a small room for no reason. I do have suspicion of my own, but is terrified to even think that as an possibility. 

 

A few moments goes by before my eyes get used to the dark. The smaller kid beside me stopped crying, and I believe he even fell asleep. Most of the kids has calmed down by now and is sitting on the cold floor. I have no idea if this is in a room in som building or we're in a container. It's quiet, so something tells me they might have soundprofed the room. A taller kid stands up and starts to walk around furiously, mumbling a bunch of swearwords and starts to figure out who to blame. A loud yell of a certain name, comes from outside the room, a man who's voice i regenerere from earlier when the big dark van pulled up to me while walking home from school. The kid turns to me and walks the few steps it takes before grabbing my shirt and pulls me of t he floor. "You did this! It's all your fault Smith!" I believe he's in the same class as me, and therefore knows of my name. My fathers name. My father is a well known silentest and has gotten a lot of prizes for his theories about the world, and fame comes with a prize. No one at school likes me because no matter how rich or famous my father is, he choose to be a teacher at my school, for my class to be specific. My grades are high in his class, and the other kids believe it's because of the reason he's my dad. Not the fact that I actually enjoys his classes and learns more quickly than others might. I don't get ekstra teaching at home, only if I fail at something in school, and he makes sure I get it right, otherwise no dinner before bed. He also taught me how I should be the best at a luxurious thing like school, because some people have even less than I do and can do as good, if not even better than me, without a home, or a 'loving dad' to help them out.  
The kid slams me up against the wall nearly startling the smaller kid to death. I grab his hans in an afford to make him let go of me. The loud noise my body made towards the wall must have been heard from the outside, because just moments later, after the tall kid yelled my name, the doors get unlocked and light beams in, blinding us all. Most of the kids cover their eyes, but I try to keep my look on the doors to see who's behind it all. As soon as my eyes gets use to the light I see two masked men, one of which is coming into the room. The taller kid drops me on the ground and starts sobbing about how he did nothing wrong and wants to go home. The man ignores him and grabs my arm firmly to drag me out. I get a good look at the kids in the room before it's too late. Mostly boys but there's also girls. All blonde like me, but what scares me the most is the two girls hugging each other. They did not only kidnap boys that looks like me, they even kidnapped girls! The doors get slammed shut before my eyes, and locked eminently after by a armed man. The man who's pulling my arm, drags me into a smaller, more lighted room and puts me in a chair. By the door is two other masked men, both with big guns. This is the first time I'm really scared. Scared for my life and scared they might hurt me.

 

"He won't go anywhere, he's just a kid." a man says as he lets me go, not tie me to the chair, because "He can't fight back. Look at him! He's too weak for his own good." And I believe them. I was never trained for these kind of situations, why would I? My dad only taught me stuff about school and the real world. Not this twisted world where I might be threatened by my life for some reason. The guy who dragged me here and one other leaves the room, so only I and the two masked men are left. I'm too scared to do anything at all, so I just sit there. Looking and listening. Another voice calls from outside the room, and I can tell he's on the phone, because no one yells back at him. "What a father..." one of the guards starts out to the other. "Not even caring that his kid is missing." The other guard laughs, but keeps it quiet so they won't be heard by the others outside the room. The man from before and a new man, I assume he's one from the phone, since he looks really angry at me, enters the room and shoves a newspaper in my hands to hold, while a huge gun is putted to my head. I almost start crying at this point, because I know all it takes is a pull of that trigger and I'm dead. A third man takes a picture and they all leave the room again. Now I'm sure why I'm here. Because of my wealthy dad.

 

Moments, hours go by. I'm not sure how long, since there's no way to tell if time even passes. The room is all grey, and not a happy, warm or cheerful grey, but a cold almost dead grey fills the room. Even the armed men is all in black and dark grey colors. The two in this room is even masked so well I can't see their eyes. The yelling man is at it again, but this time I'm even more scared than I was before. "We'll cut of his and and deliver it to him then!" He, like the taller kid, swears a lot about him not believing in the words giving to him. My father. Of cause he doesn't believe that they have me, and with modern technology it's easy to fake a picture like that. The two men from before reenters the room, one of them with a big knife in his hans instead of a gun. "No!" I yell, knowing what will happen now. Because my dad is so feet up on his high horse he doesn't believe a thing they tell him, and it all has to be my fault. And I believe it is. I was never the kid he could be proud of. "Too many questions. He would know it all by now." was his words to my sick mother. He even makes me believe it's my fault. How she no longer is able to walk by herself, and barely eats. It's my fault, all of it. It might be a joy to him getting rid of me, beside the letdown of not passing on the name of the family. Two men holds me down while the man with the knife starts slicing. Before he reaches much, an alarm goes of and a new man comes running. "Someone broke in! Code red!" he yells and all the men leaves the room at that second. My eyes can't hold it anymore, and tears start rolling down my cheeks while I cuff my hand around my wrist to stop the bleeding. Gun fire is shot. Men fall to the ground. I can hear it all from the boring cold room. I can't walk. My legs are shaking. 'I might die' I think to myself, and I believe. The gunshots come closer and before I know it, I'm not alone in the room anymore. A shot man with black hair enters the room. He's in a uniform of some sort, holds a huge gun and wears knifes on his belt. My eyes water over again, scared that he might be the end of me. His cold grey eyes stays on me as if he doesn't know whether to kill me or not. He hesitates before coming closer. Something in his eye tells me he won't harm me. "What is your name?" He ask in a deep voice while crunching down in front of me, like he have only time. "Th...They're dead." I cry while more tears rolls down my cheeks, knowing this was not the answer he wanted. "Smith." I end up replying, like my father taught me. Sir name first. "Smith, Erwin." I pull myself together enough to actually get it out, hoping it's what he's after. My eyes fall from him, down to my wrist and liftes the pressure a bit, just to see the blod still running from the cut, now down my arm and fingers. My grasp closes quickly around it again and now I know it's all real. Others have tried some half-ass attempts at kidnapping me before, but no one efter got a dime out of my father before the police came to stop them. But this... this is real. Real people has died, other kids have been hurt. "There's others..." I murmur, trying to focus. "Get them out. Please." I say straightening my eyes back at him. The others... If he really is a hero he should save them, not me. "What did they do?" He asks, pulling my hand of of my tight hold, exposing my bloody wrist. A destructed look spreads across his face, before covering the cut with his own hans. "It's going to be okay. We'll get you out of here." A low light appears from his hans, and I gasp for air, while trying to fight back and pull my hand to myself again. He only lets go when the light disappears and looks back at me. "Can you walk?" He asks and stands up again, offering me his hand. I looks down my wrist that's only covered in blood, not running, bur stiff blood, and the cut is no where to be seen. "What did you...?" My eyes fly to him, now standing tall in front of me, and his hand towards me. "Maybe." I answer and take his hand to get back on my own two feet. I don't fall, to my luck, and I swear I catch him smile for just a second. "Seams like you can." He says before giving my hand a tuck. It's strange. He's a complete stranger, yet I feel safe with my small hand in his. "The other kids, where are they? Do you remember?" At least he took my words, and my mind is much clearer now. I nod before he pulls my hand to guide me out of the room. I point left and he starts walking with long steps leaving me to nearly run after him.

 

Without fail, I guide him to the room with the other kids. "Look away and cover your ears." he tells me, and I obey. Even with my hands over my ears, I can still hear the sound of gunfire just before he busts the lock and opens the doors. I pull myself together and turns to run into the room. "Get up everyone! We're getting out now!" I yell into the pitch black room with the kids. I run to the back for the smaller kid from before, who still wears my jacket. "Come on." I say calmly to him and offer him my hand just like the hero did to be me before. He gets up and be both run out the room. The man stands guard at the door until the room is empty, and runs to the front to me. The alarm stops and he sighs in a calmly maner. "Finally." he moans and starts walking with his gun pointed forward. "Don't worry. You're all getting out of here. I promise." he says while leading us down the hall ond further through the building that I remember. I trust that he knows the way and that he will safe us all. "What's your name?" the smaller boy asks the black haired hero. I look up at him as we walk, almost runs to follow up, and he looks down at the boy, then to me, before hastening to answer. "It's not important. Just keep running for now." he says after catching my eye. It scares me for at bit, so familiar it seams, even though I've never meet him before. I think.

 

We continue down the halls and the hero meets up with an even taller blonde man who doesn't even look down at us before leading us out. I still have no idea of where we are, or how we're going to get home, but I somehow trust the two that they'll make sure we do. "Shit, have I known there would be so many I would have brought the truck." The tall man jokes, but the shorter one clearly isn't happy about his humor, and ends up hitting him in his side, since he can't reach his head, I think. He is above the two meters in height, while the black haired must be around 160, maybe more. They lead us to a car, not big at all, but not the smallest either. "As many as possible, get in. Sit on top of each other, save as much space as possible." The smaller one commands, and the kids quickly fill the car. "Erwin, get in." he almost yells at me in a harsh tone. I help the smaller kid get in before me, and only me, the taller angrier kid and the black haired hero is outside the car. The backseat is packed to the brim, same goes for the front seat. Only the drivers seat is one person filled, with the taller blonde. "We... we can't all fit." the not-so-angry kid sobs. The hero sighs, and takes both hands on him and I swear, he almost crumbles the boy to make him fit in the car. "Mike, go! I'll fly with the last one." as he says this, the car takes of and is gone before I can blink. "F-Fly?!" I panic, but he grabs me before he even thinks to answer, and two huge wings appear from his back. Pure white, with dark, almost black tips, longer than three meters on each side of him. "Please don't yell." I hear him say under his breath, before his arms tighten around me, and we lift off.


	2. Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Levi find child Erwin while on a mission, that might interfere with their current 'relationship'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike's point of view. 
> 
> A bit more backstory with some made up story. Not all is canon to the manga/anime, but some spoilers occur~

It's been 12 years, give or take, since that evening at his bed. I remember everything; the smells, the mood. The clothes we all wore. He choose to have this faith, and evne though I didn't understand him, I followed him like I've always done, even back then. Even before he became commander of the Survey Corps, and before he came into our lives. For the longest of times it was just him and I, after he and our beloved Nile Dork, sorry, Dok, joined the Military Police of cause, and left him under my supervision. He was set up to take over my place, evne though I've been there for many years before him, but they all seamed to have the idea that he would be a better commander and what humanity needed. We had a special bond, him and I, and I started to trust him. More than I've ever trusted anyone ever before. I followed his orders no matter how small the explanation was, or how far fetched it sounded. He always came true and had the right answers anyway, no matter how many were against him. 

 

I loved him. I just realized it too late. I never confessed my feelings for him because I knew he wouldn't accept them. There was no way it would ever happen between us while the war was at peak. Therefore, I let them drop, my feelings, and almost forgot about them, until Levi entered our lives. That shitty criminal he all of a sudden got his eye on, because the armatures at the MP didn't know how to stop him and his gang, so they had to call us in. We captured him, and Erwin was sure he could turn Levi around and use his strength to save humanity. It was never part of the plan that the others should die, it just happened. It broke Levi just enough for Erwin to mold him however he wanted. To be the soldier humanity needed. And so he became. The overheads of the Survey Corps saw great potential in Erwin. "He might be the last hope for humanity." they said behind his back. I know because I was there, all the time. Ever since his first steps as a scout, to the first mission where I had to save his life because of his recklessness, to the day he got that stupid bolo tie and became commander. He took the place I worked so hard to reach, and they just gave it to him. They said "Nothing else suits. After what he did with that Levi kid from the undergrounds, he has to take the lead." Erwin didn't tank no, because deep down he knew he was right all along. All the theories his dad had and brought on to him. The same theories that also got him killed, and left Erwin all alone. It might not have been his plan to end up where he did, but it was pure luck he did, so he could save humanity. 

 

Just one laud in hos plan: money. The Survey Core depended on taxes, but the King him self sat on the cash, and refused to give Erwin and his men more than they already had. "More? For what? Fattening your men so the Titans has more to nom on?" And just like that, like a lightning from a clear sky, his answers were heard. A wealthy man from the inner rings had put his eyes on Smith and wanted it for his very own daughter, Mary. They agreed on a deal, a marriage and a son caring the golden sir name, and the Survey Core would never be in need for money again. Erwin had no choice but to accept, even though I knew his heart was in a different place, and sadly, not with me. The same short man who took his eyes also caught his heart. I know this, because he confessed it to me, an evening I hoped to have Erwin to myself. I was oh so wrong. The work they had together, only pulled them closer and let their feelings to grow, and even overgrow our feelings. Of cause I was mad. Not at him, but at Levi. The hatrid grew between us, as the love blossomed with them. I lost. I had no choice but to pull back into the shadows and let them be happy for the time being. The time was short before the weeding. Erwin married Mary, and she got pregnant. Everyone came to the weeding, everyone but one, of what I could count. Levi didn't know of the plan nor about the money problem, simply because Erwin didn't want Levi to worry. It costed him his trust, and Levi left. 

 

The walls fell, and the war was over. Erwin and Mary had a child, a little son like the father wanted, and it was named with the sir name Smith. The deal was complete, and Erwin left, He couldn't bear to know Levi might be out there, still with his heart in his hands. So he did. He searched for thousand of years, alone, and just before he were to give up, the heavens opened to him and gave him strength. Erwin became an angel, and not just one of those whimpsy angels with no powers, no. He became a freaking Guardian Angel. His love towards Levi was so strong they granted him eternal life! All of this has been told to me, since... I kinda died in the middle of the war as feet to a couple of Titans. 

 

The years passed before Erwin actually found Levi, and unlike me, and others, he was not re born into this world, no. He just like Erwin got turned into another freaking angel to preserve his life. Somehow, but closing down his body in some cave, he survived all these years, and one day were to meet up with Erwin again. Erwin have told me of how little time passed before he fell to his knee and proposed to Levi, and I was actually happy for hem. They somehow just were ment to be together. It was true love and not just the accentual bang in secret that I once shared with both of them. They had so much more, and had it to the day Erwin choose to call it quits. His final dream, beside getting a family with Levi, was to die old. Grow old with him and their kids, and be... normal again. He gave up his angel status to become a normal human and grow old. He got sick, like his mother back then, and died of old age. It was peaceful and we were both there, Levi and I. We were there for the last hours before he took his last breath. It was tough to go through, knowing Levi's feelings. Erwin was the last and only person Levi really trusted. I was more or less just there in the background, helping with the kids and picking up their trash along the road. Levi actually ended up giving me the gift of angel status long before Erwin passed. It must have been around the time Erwin wanted to be human. Erwin was heartbroken to leave Levi alone in the world, but was more safe about his choice knowing I would be there. And I will. Like Erwin and Levi i was granted eternal life, and I choose to keep it along side Levi.

 

It's been 12 years, and Levi tried to win me over to the idea of Erwin being reborn again. Of cause I think he deserved a second chance, like I got, but Erwin's words also laid deep down inside me. "Why should i get a second chance? I already was a monster and the cause of so many deaths. Not only grown men who choose that life, but kids, women. All because I made an order for it." We both told him it was bullshit and he really did deserve another chance, no matter what. He did it for humanity, not because he enjoyed seeing the people die by his demonic wishes. Levi also told me he would search for him, even if it would take hundred of years. "Erwin did the same for me." he told me and I couldn't fight that. It was true, and I know Levi still loves him, no matter if Erwin can't remember him or if he gets reborn in an entirely new body. 

 

A very familiar sound come from Levi as he skims through the papers in his lap of the missing children that all has been kidnapped over the last couple of days. "Let's just get this over with." I couldn't agree more. If nothing less, it's something to do and pass our time while we wait for news about Erwin. It's not normal for angels to get into missions like this, but after the police in the town let Erwin go of duty, due to age, Levi got so pissed he stole most of their equipment which is the same we use today to follow up on these cases. Most of the cases we take on is to save those who can't protect them selves, mostly kids. Levi often chooses these missions, and I can't help but think it's because of his past in the underground. He did once tell me about it, along with Erwin and the kids. Only once was the entire story told, both Erwin's past and Levi's. I was there too, to listen and know, even though I already knew most of Erwin's past, was it nice to hear it all again. The story of how he became the man he was. And the man we want to find.

 

"It should be right up ahead." I say as we get closer to a facility a good way from the city, but still kinda well hidden so no one would just stumble over it. I park the car nearby, but hidden so we can get in without being noticed. The plan is as it always is, get in, get the job done and get out. "Only kill if necessary" are Levi's words before we split up at across road. I head for the center of the building, in hope to find the operating room and shut the place down. Levi is more used to handle the people around the places and is surprisingly good with handeling the kids at these situations. It doesn't take long for me to get noticed, and an alarm goes of. I shoot my way trough some rooms before been able to find the room I'm out for. I get interrupted by some men, while I try to hack into their system. None of them seam to give in, which resolves to me having to slice the neck of one, while the other runs for his life. I quickly return to the computers, and firstly makes sure the alarm gets turned off, along with the rest of the power, woops. I send a text to Levi, to let him know what's up, and I'm coming his way. We both wear tracking devices that only we can tack down, should it end up being necessary. I find him quickly and he already has the kids all safe and sound. "Good, now let's get out." I say in my deep serious voice, and leads the way out. Levi and I trust each other, so much he doesn't even question me while I lead the way out in a quick pace. I hold the door for the kids to get out, and count them as I do. "Shit, if I knew there would be so many, I would have brought the truck." I joke, and get a death glare from Levi who continues to run towards the car, but stops to hit me in my stomach as a response and tell me to shut up. 

 

As we get to the car, I open the doors and help the kids in. Levi must have done something to make them trust us, and I don't question it. I trust him completely. When they're all seated, mostly on top of each other for all to fit, I get in the drivers seat. Levi helps the last one in the car and orders me to leave now, so I do. I drive as fast and safe as I can back to the house. After Erwins passing, Levi took over the farm and turned it into a kind of base for us. Here, we take care of the victims, and plan out our missions. I even moved out here to say close, and our relationship grew faster than I could blink. I know I would never get him to admit it, but it feels more or less like we're a couple now, and I really enjoys it, in secret of cause. I do joke about it from time to time, but can see the look on Levi's face change every time I mention anything about it, or reminds him of Erwin. So I try to keep it down.

 

I get to the farm before Levi, and let the kids out of the car, into the barn. It have happened before, us saving a bunch of people at the same time, and even having to take care of them until they could return home, so we're well prepared. Beds, chairs, tables, I even installed a small kitchen and a bathroom with a large shower, just in case. I order the kids to sit down and make sure the smallest gets blankets to get warm. Some even fall asleep right away, which makes me calm down, because it means they are comfortable and safe. I call up the police to let them know about the situation, so they can clean out the facility and come get the kids. The police trust us, and doesn't ask many questions about what we do, and we are thankful of that. In thanks, we get to live life out here, no charge and even get payed in cash for the criminals we turn in. It has kinda become our living now, and I quite enjoy it. With our status' as angels, we also gain more than human power and longer young life, so we can go through it all with no problems. 

 

A small half hour passes before Levi returns with the one blond child. I quickly grab him to the side as the kid joins the others. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You know how dangerous it is to expose ourselves like that, did you even stop to think.." He cuts me off before I start yelling. "I knew what I was doing, Mike. He's no ordinary kid, it's him." he answers me back in a so low voice it's almost a whisper. "What are you talking about, who?" I ask, almost angry at him for just doing this kind of stunt without my permission. "Oh, shit!" I almost yell, but he ends up covering my mouth. "This was what all this was about. His dad is here too, and as well wanted as before." I can see the light in his eyes and it becomes even more clear to me that it is him. "Do you really think history will repeat it self now, huh?" I ask and look to the kids with him in the middle. "Maybe. I'm too scared to think so." his voice is low, and I can feel how sad he is about it. "His dad didn't even report him missing. He didn't care if they cut his hand of, he.." this time I stop him before he explodes in a rage fit. "Levi, calm down." I say while my hand rests on his shoulder. "If you're sure it's really him, we can keep an eye on him. Make sure he's safe." I want to believe it's him, I really do, but at the same time I fear it is. I know Levi will do what ever it takes to get his memories back, or make him remember, and the time we have spend together will be forgotten again. "Take it slow. He doesn't have to get it all back right away." Maybe he won't remember his past life, and I was just an exception. I remember everything, but not as memories, but dreams. I wrote them down as stories for my own sake, before I got crazy with these giants eating my friends before my eyes, in my dreams, that is. But as soon as this fictional character from my mind ended up serving me a cup of coffee down town, I knew something was up. I quickly learned it wasn't dreams, but it was real once, a long time ago. But once again I was too late. Levi and Erwin was already engaged, and I stood in the background wishing them good luck in the future. This might have been why I was mostly excited for him being reborn. A new chance for me, even though I know Levi would try harder than me, but I can only hope.

 

"I called the cops. They will contact the families and cars will come soon to pick them all up. Also Erwin." I tell him in a harsh tone. Even though it took 12 years, we have to let him go. We know he's alive, and he have to stick with that for now.

 

A few hours pass before the cars arrive to pick up the kids. Most of them thank us, but some are still too scared to speak. It's not our job to fix them, just save them, I have to tell my self. I've never been good with kids, only their kids, for some reason, but I still want to help these kids as much as the next. But we can't. They all have to go home to their parents, no matter if they are wanted or not, which kills me the most. An officer comes to us and hands me an envelope and a big thanks. "Today's payment." Levi snorts as the officer leaves and ends of with a "Tch." like I know him the best. "We did our job." i reply him and leaves to enter the small house next to the barn, Levi follows shorty after in which I can only image is going to be another fight about Erwin. 

 

"It all adds up!" He starts, stopping my movements further into the house. "He lives with his dad, mom is nowhere to be found. His dad is famous and well know for his theories about the real world. Mike. History will repeat it self. We have to.." he cuts himself of the catch his breath and I get a chance to finally talk. "It doesn't matter. We don't know if he's as miserable in this life as he was before as a kid. We can't do anything about it." I scruff him off and continues to walk to the kitchen to make myself some coffee and tea for him. "Besides, we can't just kidnap him with some half story about you finding your true love. We just can't Levi." I poor up beans and herbs into to cups. "I still think we should do something about it. Give him a better life." His voice is more quiet now and a lot calmer. "We can't" I mumle while I stop my motions. We both know why. We can't just interferer with his life, no matter how much we want to. Erwin has to live his life in the right way, and we can't just force him to live our ways, just because of some stupid actions he did in his past life that made us love him so much. "He might not even be the same as back then." I add, pouring the hot water into the cups. "Be he is. He was brave and took the lead, even though he was hurt. You weren't there, with his arm, but I saw the same Erwin in that kid back there as I saw him in his past life." Levi really tries, but we've been through this so many times my mind is a solid as a rock. "No." I answer harshly and place the cup in his hand. "He's just too young."


	3. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Mike find child Erwin while on a mission. Levi's love for Erwin still burns in him, even after 12 years without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's point of view.
> 
> This was really hard, because I usually rp as Mike and Erwin, not Levi, but I hope you like it anyway :)

The car ride seems way to long, it always does. I know Mike is driving at the fastest, bit it still seems slow. I read through the folders with the missing kids. Edward, Thomas, Ellie, John... all kids in a too young age. I hate these kind of missions, but that's also the reason we have to do it. "We follow the plan as always. Do your job and I do mine. Call if there's any problems." I say in my harsh tone like always, with almost no emotions. Even over the years, this haven't changed. Not even after Erwin or anything. Although, he was one of the few, if not only one, that could see through my cold looks and into my soft heart. It haven't always been that soft, but that tall blonde idiot made it so. But I loved him for it. Maybe that's the real reason I keep looking for his stupid ass, even when he told me not to look for him. "Tch.." the sound catches my ear before I realize I made the sound loud, and not just in my head. Mike knows though. He knows everything by now. How I want Erwin back, no matter the cost, and no matter our current relationship. It's true I do have very strong feelings towards Mike too, but it has never come close to the feelings I have for Erwin, and I know we'll find him someday, and I know he will remember me. 

The rest of the ride goes by quiet, but it definitely doesn't bother me. Mike has a bad habit of starting to talk about feelings when we're alone, and that surely doesn't fit me well. He knows how I would trow him away as soon as I get the chance with Erwin, and I know how much it bothers him, which might be why I keep it going so far. No way in hell will I admit to that huge dog that I have feelings for him. We take care of each other, that's it. I won't go any further than that, as long as we speak of Mike. Speaking of smelling dogs, he pulls the car to the side, in hide of some bushes and trees not long from the place we need to be at. Everything goes as smoothly as it use to, and we split up as soon as we get the chance for it. Mike has way more knowledge of technology than I do, I just run around getting the shit he needs to make the stuff for our missions. I end up in a narrow hallway, so far unnoticed, until a man who is armed yells at me. I roll my eyes at him, before shooting him in his leg and disarming him before I jump past him and runs down the hall. Someone should have heard him, so I'm prepared to shoot whatever that might come at me. Two men blocks my way, but with one swift jump I'm over dem, placing a gunshot in one of their necks and a knife over the other. They might die, but I don't have time to worry about it. No matter what, these men are responsible for the kidnapping of innocent children, and I won't stand for it. About ten meters in front of me, I see a door half open and a few men comes running out towards me. With almost no time to react, I shot them between the eyes and they fall to the ground right away. I am still better with blades or knives than guns, but it has gotten a bit better over the years. 

I slowly enter the room to see what all the fuzz was about and quickly realize why. "Erwin." I murmur under my breath, low enough that I barely can hear it myself over the alarm that still screams in my ears. I take a few slow steps towards the little blonde child before kneeling in front of him. "What's your name?" The world seem to stand still as I sit in front of him, and cam barely believe my own eyes. It really is him, I know it. His small unsure words only confirms me in this, which makes my heart skip a beat. Finally. I found him. "Here." I tell him, grabbing his hand after he only tightened his grasp around his wrist. "What did they do to you?" I ask, in an almost shaking voice. They touched him, harmed him. Now I don't feel so bad about killing those bastards. I hold my hand over the cut and let my abilities heal him. No one touches Erwin nor harms him. I won't allow this. His words catches my attention again and I look up to him. There's more, here, and my job is to get them out. All of them. "Can you lead me to them?" I ask as calmly as I can, helping him up again on his shakey legs. "See, you can do it." I cheer for him, almost as a proud parent seeing his child walk for the first time. A slight smile even spreads across my face, but I try to make it disappear again as quickly as it came, hiding it from the child, not letting him believe everything is fine, cause it's not, not yet. 

He leads me down the hall from the oppiste way I came from, and we end up by the two double doors with a big fat lock on it. Shit, I think to myself, looking down on the little kid. "Cover your ears." I tell him before letting go of his tiny hand and locking my gun on the lock. "Get back!" I yell, in case anyone is right beside the door, before I shoot the lock, making it explode all over the place. Well, the door is unlocked now. I open the doors, gun first in case any armed men are inside, which almost gives me a heart attack when little Erwin fucking Smith runs past me into the room, yelling like a lunatic. I sneer at him, but he quickly returns with a smaller version of himself, green eyed though, I think. "Good. Now follow me, and stay behind. We'll get you all out. I promise." my words are softer than normal, but still in a serious tone. They need to know they are safe, but also that I can protect them. With Erwin close by, I lead the kids down the halls again, grabbing my phone to text Mike where we are, and to meet us outside. He meets us half way out, and doesn't really address the kids before we get out with a shitty comment I want to beat him up for, but can't really reach his empty head, so I just jonkis an elbow to his stomach. He laughs it of like the huge dork he is, while I try to keep control over the kids running to the car. One shitty kid reminds me way too much of a certain brat I used to know, so much I end up just shoveing him into the car while convince Mike I can carry the last myself. I don't normally do this, actually never, since it's not really that bright of an idea to expose my wings to a normal human, but it's not. It's Erwin so I don't care. I spread the wings, as big as they are and lift off, with him tightly in my arms. "You okay down there?" I ask him, now that I forgot to ask him for the okay before just flying off with him. He shakes a bit, but it only makes me grab on tighter. "Hold on Erwin. It won't be long." I tell him, flying as fast as I can to get home to the ranch, but no way nearly as fast as Mike's car. I can only imagine Mike in the car with all the kids. Poor idiot. I kinda feel sorry for him, but not as much as I realize I have the real Erwin in my arms again. I feel somewhat happy right now, which I have to address to the little one. "I'm just happy you're all safe. Everything okay with the arm too?" I know it is. Angle magic doesn't just stop working for no reason. Maybe if I died, which won't happen anytime soon. "Y-Yeah." he answers grabbing my jacket that has a tight fit on me, but somehow also kinda hugs around him too. "You'll bring me home, right?" I look down at him as he shoots the weirdest questions that no child should ask. I'm no longer in doubt, this is the Erwin I've been looking for the last 12 years. "Yes. Home to your mom and dad. Don't you worry." "Father." he corrects me. "Just, father now." His voice seem somewhat sad when he says it, and I can only imagine why. Just like his past life, his mom... It can't be. "Sorry. Yes. Home to your father." I say and fly him quietly back to the ranch, where Mike already has a good hold of the rest of the kids, and even called the police. "It's Erwin, it's really him!" Mike gabs me by the arm to tries and calm me down, since my voice apparently is loud in here. He starts to talk down to me, about how stupid my actions just were. I don't care, it's fucking Erwin! Why can't that stupid giant see that? He somehow gets me to drop the subject for now, and until the kids has been picked up by the police.

"I still think we should do something. Give him a chance at a better life." I'm not going to drop it, not when we're this close to him again. If I hurry, I could even fly after the cars and follow him home, make sure he actually gets home. Mike cuts off all my ideas, just like the hundreds of times we talked about it before. Can't he just see I want what's best for him? For the sake of both of us! He ends up giving me the big "No." like I'm a kid again, and he knows how I hate when he does this. He has no idea, he doesn't care, he... shoves the cup of tea in my hand before leaving the room, which can only calm me down. Huge dork, cheap tricks. He knows it can calm me down, so I take it, for now. Stupid dog is going to sleep eventually. 

The evening passes like all the others, missions or not. I cook dinner for us, we eat, watch some tv before the bigger of us either gets an urge to cuddle with me, or falls asleep on the couch. Lucky for me, he just falls asleep. We even got ourselves a bigger coach for him to fit on while laying down, because he's too lazy to go to bed. I'm no where near sleepy yet, since I rarely sleep this early, and not nearly as much as he does. I clean up after us, even do the dishes before covering him with a blanket and go to the stables. My old horse, somehow is still alive and healthy, which I only can thank the heavens for, I think. I feed both horses of, mine and Mike's before checking up on the huge mountain that still is safe at sleep. "This is my chance." I quickly, and almost with no sounds at all, get changed into clean clothes before I take off. Not by horse, not in the car, but on wings again. I love the feeling, and no one can take it from me. Except those shitty demons from my past that already has done it. Twice. If I ever get my hands on them again... They won't be so pretty after that. 

I don't have much to go after, other than Erwin's long lost story of his childhood to go by, but I add everything up to some houses near the school that would fit the fathers income. Mike's stupid words repeat themselves in my head about how we shouldn't interfere, but I don't care. I love him, in this life and the next. I promised him that. A loud yell catches my ear, and I land nearby to follow up, and let my wings disappear again and continue on foot. That's when I see him in the window, brave as ever, but not standing up to his father who's clearly upset about today's happenings. I want to yell at that old man, tell him to behave and not lay a hand on Erwin ever again, but Mike is right. I don't have the rights to do that. Instead, I have to just watch as he gets punished. Over and over again. My eyes can't bear it, I have to look away. I run to the back of the house and climbs up the pibe till I'm on the roof of their building. I'll wait for him. I promised him I wouldn't but I can't hold it anymore.

Time passes, and after just a short while, I turned myself into a small black cat to blend in better with the night. My thoughts go a little to Mike at home, hoping he's still asleep and haven't noticed I'm gone, because I won't leave until I see Erwin safe once more. A few hours after I lay down on the warm roof, light shines from the room below. I stretch my body before walking to the edge looking down the window to the kids room. He dumps down on the bed, without his father in the room, so I see the chance to go in. With a smooth jump I land in the window frame, meowing once to get his attention. Right now, as I do so and he looks at me, I think to myself it might be a mistake. Was Mike really right? I don't really know what to say to this kid, other than I wanted to see him this bad, that I came to him. Erwin gets up and walks to the window. "Where did you come from?" His soft childlike voice asks me before stroking my fur, which makes me purr, and him smile. He even hums a bit before speaking again. "You shouldn't be here. My dad is allergic." he says in a quiet voice as if someone would hear him. I fear someone might, so I don't speak, just purr and look him over, making sure he didn't hurt him the slightest. He pets me around the neck, looking for a collar that's not there before sighing. "A stray, huh? I just hope you don't have fleas." he says and laughs a little when he sees me slightly offended. Of cause I don't have fleas, I'm not some dirty dog, tch. I pet my head against his and gets his smell. That loving smell I've missed for 12 years is still the same as I remember, and boy, have i missed it. More than anything else, I just want to curl up next to him in that bed and sleep next to him again. Next to my Erwin. I just know how wrong it is, now Mike's words repeat themselves in me. 'I have to leave you Erwin.' I think to myself, but hate it, because it kinda also makes me sad. I want to stay, but can't. "He's too young." Maybe Mike's right, and I hate admitting it. I give Erwin a last look, he smiles at me and his eyes sparkle. This is the Erwin I want to remember, no mater how long it will be before I meet you again, I will remember you this happy. I promise, I won't forget you. Ever. I leave before I make myself feel worse, and jump down on the street where he gives me a last smile and even a wave. A god damn fucking wave, Erwin. I hope he remembers me. If not before, then now. I want him to. I really do. As soon as I'm around the corner I turn back to normal and call my wings to carry me back home to the sleeping giant on the coach who haven't moved and inch since I left him. "Pig." I scoff of him before leaving to my room and my books. I pull out a clean one and start writing. Everything about him I still remember, but still I choose to put it into words. How Erwin looks, how he smells. How brave he was and the tears he shed. Everything down to this last meeting, with every detail as if I'm scared I would forget. Everything down to the last wave. I just finish as the big giant enters my room, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Levi..." he looks at me very sleepy, and I hide away the book. "Come to bed." He's tiered I can tell, and normally I would kick his ass to bed, and tell him to leave me the fuck alone, but not tonight. I stand up and follows him to bed, letting him undress me before we get under the covers. I snuggle up in his huge arms, not because he wants to, but because I actually will enjoy it. It reminds me of the old times and Erwin. He way to quickly falls asleep, but I don't. I just lay there for some time, thinking about him. "Soon." I whisper into Mike's chest. I've been filled with new hope that I once will be together with my man again. For now, I have to settle with Mike that huge ass tree.


End file.
